Bbuing bbuing !
by chaesthtic
Summary: Chanyeol merajuk, bagaimana cara Kris membuat Chanyeol senang lagi agar kencan mereka tetap berlanjut ? ; KrisYeol ; ChanKris ; Yaoi


**KRISYEOL**

Title : Bbuing bbuing !

pair : KrisYeol

Author : sanexchan (sane)

Genre : romance, comedy ? , fluff

rated : K+

warning(s) : typo everywhere, BoyxBoy or Yaoi content, OOC, Alternative Reality (AR), mungkin ini masih Beta Fic (fic percobaanku) jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan.

Disclaimer : ide dan alur fic ini asli dari pemikiranku yang lagi stress karena makin dekatnya un haha, dan sedikit teringat waktu kris ngelakuin aegyo di era wolf itu :'D ada yang tau mungkin.

*Note : usia Kris dengan Chanyeol aku bikin beda 1 tahun disini okay.

.

.

**Bbuing bbuing!**

.

.

Don't like ? Don't read !

i warn you ! KrisYeol area here !

Happy reading ! ^-^

* * *

Chanyeol beberapa kali meniup poni rambutnya yang menutup hampir seluruh bagian dahinya. Pipinya yang merona merah karena hawa dingin diluar di gembungkan. Bahkan cokelat hangat yang sudah ia beli tidak cukup membantu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. Ia terus saja merutuki sesorang yang tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Pria dengan mata onyx itu mulai dongkol menunggu, apalagi ia tidak memperkirakan bahwa cuacanya akan semakin dingin. Saat seperti ini tidak seharusnya ia pergi keluar rumah terlalu lama atau kemungkinan terburuk pria tersebut akan terserang flu. Chanyeol tentunya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu yang ia miliki dengan bergelung selimut dirumah sambil menonton_ Running Man_.

Chanyeol hendak meninggalkan taman ketika matanya menangkap sepatu boots milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menatap sinis seseorang yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu.

"Darimana saja Kris hyung?"

Yang lebih muda memilih untuk merajuk. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah cemberut. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk marah dengan Kris.

"Maaf Chan tadi hyung ada sedikit masalah, sungguh!" ucap Kris

Kris mencoba meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Bahkan ia beberapa kali menganggukan kepalanya agar terlihat meyakinkan. Namun tanpa menggubris tatapan 'meyakinkan' milik Kris, Chanyeol melepas genggaman hyung yang ia sayangi itu dan menjauh dua langkah dari tempat ia duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung selalu saja banyak alasan. Aku mau pulang saja,"

"Yah! Jika pulang bagaimana dengan kencannya?"

Dengan keyakinan yang tinggi Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol sehingga mereka berhadapan. Ia mencoba menatap yang lebih muda dengan tatapan sedih yang di buat –buat; Dia yakin pria dihadapannya pasti luluh dengan tatapan memelas miliknya. Namun tanpa diduga, kali ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan milik Kris. ia tidak akan tekecoh. Pokoknya Chanyeol marah dengan Kris dan semua yang pria itu lakukan tidak akan mempan saat ini.

"Huh kencan saja sendiri aku sedang merajuk! Aku mau pulang!"

'_ugh, dia sangat menggemaskan! Aku ingin mencubiti pipinya yang gembul itu.' _Batin Kris menjerit menatap kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk. Tetapi bukan Kris namanya bila tidak memiliki 1001 cara untuk meluluhkan hati sang kekasih yang manis.

"Yah… sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat mengajakmu makan pudding di dekat stasiun,"

Seringaian terpatri di wajah Kris. Dia yakin Chanyeol pasti luluh dengan godaannya. Sialnya, pudding di dekat stasiun adalah salah satu makanan favorit Chanyeol dan kekasihnya yang keren itu hendak mengajaknya kesana. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Chanyeol tidak mencicipi pudding di sana; mengingat mereka akhir – akhir ini selalu di sibukan dengan tugas dari sekolah, membuat keduanya tidak bisa mampir ke tempat kencan favorit mereka sepulang sekolah. Alasannya karena terlalu lelah. Tetapi tidak! Dia tidak boleh tergoda meskipun Kris akan mengajaknya ke tempat paling indah di Korea sekalipun.

"Yasudah hyung saja yang kesana belikan aku pudding, aku akan menunggu di rumah, " Yeah ide yang bagus.

"Apa?" Kris tersentak,

ini sulit dipercaya. Tidak! Chanyeol seharusnya tergoda dengan makanan yang satu ini. Padahal dia seratus persen yakin kekasihnya pasti luluh jika ia memberi iming – iming pudding favoritnya. Huh tentu saja, jika Kris memiliki 1001 cara untuk meluluhkan hati sang kekasih, maka Chanyeol pun pasti memiliki 1001 cara juga untuk menggagalkannya.

" Tapi kita kan akan berkencan Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku kesana sendirian?"

Lagi – lagi Kris memberikan tatapan memelas dihadapan pria yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau pulang sekarang juga!"

Mereka sama – sama diam. Chanyeol yang memang sedang tidak mau banyak bicara. Sedangkan Kris tengah memikirkan hal apa yang bisa meluluhkan kekasihnya yang keras kepala tersebut. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Tetapi ia tidak yakin harus melakukannya. Demi apapun dia tidak mau merusak imej cool yang dibangun sejak dulu.

"Ayolah Chanyeol…"

"Tidak mau"

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Tidak"

"Chanyeolie ..."

"TIDAK HYUNGIE!"

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa pria dihadapannya itu menjadi begitu keras kepala. Selama ada cara yang bisa ia lakukan maka dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu 'itu' yang bisa merusak imejnya. Dia yakin pasti masih ada cara untuk meluluhkan hati Chanyeol selain hal – hal yang tidak mau ia fikirkan.

"Hyung…" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya bosan. "Aku pulang ya?"

Tanpa menunggu sang kekasih yang tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu—mungkin cara agar Chanyeol tidak membatalkan kencan mereka, yang lebih muda membalikan badan hendak meninggalkan taman sebelum tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba.

Ia rasakan tubuhnya menghangat dalam rengkuhan Kris. Pipinya yang memang sudah merah, semakin merah. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak tau sejak kapan jantungnya berdegup begitu keras hanya karena pelukan sang kekasih.

"Hyung, lepaskan… aku mau pulang,"

Namun tetap saja, Chanyeol masih dengan pendiriannya untuk merajuk. Chanyeol bisa merasakan orang yang memeluknya itu tengah menghela nafas. Ia tidak peduli apa yang mengganggu pikiran pria tersebut. Salah Kris sendiri yang membuatnya lama menunggu. Padahal pria itu sendiri juga yang merencanakan ini semua. Bahkan waktunya sekaligus.

Kris menarik Chanyeol dari pelukannya dan beralih memegang pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti. Tidak hanya itu ia memberikan tatapan yang tampak begitu serius—yang sebenarnya malah terlihat konyol, kepada pria dihadapanya. Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa melihat mimik wajah milik Kris.

"Hhh… Oke Chanyeol. Aku akan melakukannya namun kali ini saja oke,"

Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan melihat tingkah kekasihnya sekarang. Tadi ia berfikir keras, sekarang berkata sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Demi tuhan, Kris bisa rasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya terasa mau copot.

'_Demi kelangsungan kencan hari ini saja Kris, relax ini tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan imej coolmu. Hanya sekali ini saja.' _Kris terus mengucapkan mantra tersebut untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_* Flashback*_

"_Hyung aku bosan,"_

_Chanyeol cemberut. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap milik Kris, membuat sang empu tak bisa menahan senyumannya dan mengusak rambut halus milik sang kekasih._

"_Lalu kau mau apa agar tidak merasa bosan lagi hm?"_

_Beberapa detik mereka terdiam dengan fikiran masing – masing. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan pose berfikir yang tampak menggemaskan. Ugh Kris ingin sekali menciumi wajah menggemaskan milik sang kekasih jika ia tidak ingat kalau mereka tengah di tempat umum._

"_Aha! Aku tahu hyung!" Chanyeol menunjuk Kris dengan jari telunjuknya seraya tersenyum begitu cerah._

"_oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Kris gemas,_

"_Lakukan aegyo untukku hyung~" ucap Chanyeol manja,_

"_A-aegyo? Yah! Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Ayolah hyung~"_

"_Tidak Chanyeol tidak, sudah ayo kita pulang saja,"_

_Tanpa menggubris rengekan imut Chanyeol, Kris menarik tangan lawan bicaranya. Apa yang difikirkan oleh pria yang lebih muda 1 tahun darinya itu sampai meminta dirinya untuk melakukan aegyo. Demi kolor bergambar macan milik Kai. Ia tidak mau melakukan aegyo meskipun Chanyeol yang meminta._

"_Itu bisa membuat ku senang hyung~ hyung tidak mau melihatku cemberut terus kan?"_

"_huh, memangnya hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu senang ya?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk semangat mengiyakan pertanyaan kekasihnya yang super keren dan jaim._

"_Sudahlah ayo kita pulang saja, aku akan membelikanmu kembang gula jangan minta yang aneh-aneh Chanyeol!"_

_Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan keputusan yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Setidaknya Kris tidak mengajaknya pulang begitu saja. Kris memang terlalu menjaga imej coolnya, tapi Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak cara agar Kris mau menuruti kemauannya haha._

_* Flashback End *_

Pria blasteran Cina – Kanada itu semakin gugup harus mulai darimana. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol pulang begitu saja, dan menghancurkan kencan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya Kris sendiri yang membuat kencannya hancur jika itu terjadi. Karena pada dasarnya pria itu yang salah disini. Salahkan saja ban mobilnya yang harus kempes di waktu yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Aish, hyung kenapa sih? Aku mau pulang! Lepask-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria dihadapannya sudah memotong. Saat itu juga Chanyeol rasakan waktu berhenti untuknya. Terlalu shock dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Astaga…

"Bbuing bbuing jangan pergi Chanyeolie… wo ai ni~ bbuing "

.

.

Kris Wu melakukan aegyo untuknya...

Kris Wu melakukannya…

menggerakan tangan di kedua pipinya dan membuat pose seimut mungkin meskipun tidak sinkron dengan suaranya yang sangat berat seperti om – om hidung belang_._

'_ini mimpi buruk'_ batin Kris

Hanya agar ia tidak merajuk lagi Kris Wu rela imej cool yang ia miliki hancur untuk beberapa saat ...

.

.

Lihat saja wajah Kris sekarang yang sangat merah. Hanya hari ini, Kris tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Ia tidak tau harus ditaruh mana lagi imej cool miliknya, semua telah musnah. Dia adalah lelaki paling keren di sekolah dan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Nah! Kau pernah bilang kalau aku melakukan aegyo bisa membuatmu senang kan? Aku sudah melakukannya jangan merajuk lagi," ucap Kris dengan semburat merah di pipinya,

"Pffttt... BUAHAHAHAHAHA astaga kau sangat lucu hyung HAHAHAHAHA"

gelak tawa menggelegar milik Chanyeol memenuhi suasana di taman, meskipun Kris geram sendiri dengan tingkah yang dilakukan kekasihnya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang melihat pria manis dihadapannya tidak marah lagi.

"Yah hentikan tawamu itu! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi lain waktu okay,"

Kris menarik tangan milik Chanyeol, menyeret pria yang lebih muda 1 tahun tersebut ke mobil sport miliknya yang ia parkir di dekat taman. Tentu saja Kris masih ingin kencannya berlanjut.

"Kenapa tidak lakukan lagi hyung? Tadi kau sangat lucu loh hahahaha,"

"Yah hentikan! Oh tuhan… kau membuat imejku rusak Chanyeol," desis Kris

"Kalau tahu begini, aku akan sering – sering merajuk agar hyung mau melakukan aegyo hahaha,"

"CHAN!"

"Ha Ha Ha!"

Semarah apapun Chanyeol pada Kris, ia tidak bisa benar – benar marah pada pria tersebut. Karena ia tahu bahwa Kris pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuatnya senang kembali. Seperti Kris yang tidak bisa sungguh – sungguh menolak apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai, pada akhirnya ia akan melakukannya demi Chanyeol kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muka Chanyeol memerah…

"Pudding tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku kan?"

Astaga, Chanyeol itu menggemaskan seperti koleksi rillakuma miliknya. Dan Kris bisa rasakan bahwa sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi wajah kekasihnya yang sangat imut. Park Chanyeol.

* * *

RnR

huft ff pertama yang aku post dari seambrek ffku yang mungkin sekarang udah berdebu (?) di laptop haha. semoga kalian suka ff pertama yg aku post ini, dan semoga dengan keluarnya (?) ff ini, ff krisyeol semakin merajalela u-yeahh! *what*

sebenarnya sane punya project ff dengan cast exo lain berchapter, dan sudah ada beberapa chapter selesai. cuman sane agak kehilangan feel buat lanjutin hehe. Jadi menurut kalian enaknya aku post atau biarin aja ya?

so, mind to review ?


End file.
